From the Ashes I Rise
by cece1090
Summary: You see, the Salvatore brothers are famous for their blood feud over the infamous Katherine Pierce.  Which is partly true, we were both obsessed with the girl. But that's not the whole story. Katherine wasn't the only woman I loved who burned that night.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bored. That's what I am is bored, completely, unadulterated bored. I guess that's what happens when you're over a hundred years old. Life just becomes monotonous, a routine, nothing to live for, and nothing to die for. When you're immortal, you're like a rock; life just keeps on going, flowing, and living and then there's you, stuck. So I'm stuck as a twenty year old for eternity. Most people would say that isn't a bad thing, except when you live with everything you've done.

Not saying I have any regrets or anything, well, that's a lie.

I have so many regrets I can't even begin to try to handle them, but that's the beauty of being a vampire. There's this switch, a switch that can make the pain go away, disappear. Unfortunately you can't keep that switch on forever. I know my time is coming, and I'm not sure what's going to happen when I have to face myself in the mirror.

You see, the Salvatore brothers are famous for their blood feud over the infamous Katherine Pierce. Which is partly true, we were both obsessed with the girl. Katherine was the most intoxicating woman I had ever met. She was sly, cunning, sexy, smart; well you get the idea. Basically every man's dream. She wanted both of us to love her, and she succeeded too, we loved her so much that we almost killed each other over her.

In the end though, she chose Stefen; it was always Stefen.

But that's not the whole story. Yes Katherine was the dark haired beauty I was obsessed over, and yes Stefen and I nearly killed each other over her. But Katherine wasn't the only woman that I loved who burned in that church that night.

Alexandria.

Let me take you back, 147 years ago. I was about nineteen and just a boy, barely becoming a man. Katherine had stayed with us for some time that winter and spring, and summer was approaching fast. Stefen and I were currently in a competition over who could win over Katherine's heart. At the time, my brother and I were very close; despite her getting between us all the time.

"Damon, son, get down here." Father's voice rang through the house.

I quickly ran down the stairs and met my father and Stefen waiting at the door talking with Miss Pierce.

"Yes father?" I asked as I approached while ruffling Stefen's hair.

"We are having another guest staying in our house for the summer. Miss Pierce's sister will be joining us." He said. "So I need to make sure everything is ready for her arrival. Damon, go out to the stables and tend the horses. We have to pick her up down the street." He said sternly.

I nodded and looked over to Katherine and to my dismay she was looking lovingly at Stefen. In my heart I always knew she loved him more than me, that I was nothing but a game to her. I could feel the anger rise up in my chest at her obvious affection towards my perfect brother and complete ignorance of me. After a long moment of waiting for her acknowledgement that I was in the room, and getting nothing, I stomped out of the house towards the stables.

The walk was long, but it was a beautiful day outside and the wind blew quite hard. I was getting tired of Katherine's games but truthfully, it never mattered. Because no matter how tired I got, at the moment I was about to let her go, she always reeled me back in; and I stupidly would fall for it. She was addicting, like my personal choice of whiskey and I drank from her everyday despite that I hated myself for it.

One day, I was going to get her back; her and Stefen both. One day I was going to let her down when she came up to me with those big brown eyes practically begging me to forgive her. One day I was going to be free of her. One day.

I finally reached the stables and started grooming two black horses, both mine and Stefen's getting them ready for the carriage. It was beyond me why she would need to change carriages at the beginnings of our properties. I was beginning to regret this already. Another woman in the house would make matters complicated. Katherine was one thing, she was independent who was not particularly high maintanance, but that was not normal.

Most woman of the day would need special attention and care, and well I had better things to do. Like scheming Katherine to wanting me more than Stefen. I didn't need to waste my precious time on a child. She was Katherine's little sister, and was described bothersome by Katherine herself; a spoiled brat.

I didn't want to have to deal with a little girl.

I began putting everything on the horses when I heard rustling and I knew without turning who it was. The anger flared up again and a scowl painted my features.

"It's no use Katherine. I'm in no mood for your games today." I spat out.

"Oh don't be angry with me Damon, you know I hate it when you're upset with me." She said while facing me sporting that pouty mouth.

God she was seductive, seductively beautiful. But I had to be strong.

"Well, maybe if you didn't throw me off like a dirty towel every time Stefen graced us with his presence, I wouldn't be so upset, Darling." I spat out the last word.

"Oh Damon, don't be jealous. You know he means nothing to me. He's the game." She said in her sexy voice while stepping up close to me.

My heart began to hammer in my chest and an intense pleasure of her words began to roll through me. Maybe I was what she wanted, maybe. But I needed to know for sure. So I took her waist and backed her up against a stall door and leaned close to her ear.

"Prove it," I whispered in her ear.

Immediately her hands snaked up to my chest and then up to my neck.

"You my dear, need to go get my sister." She whispered with a laugh.

My body tensed and my anger intensified. Once again she reeled me in. And here I was thinking that she would actually choose me. No, she would never choose me over her precious Stefen. I released her and pushed myself back rather hard. She only laughed lightly at my reaction.

"Don't be so moody. After all, my sister is enough for to handle without your anger right now. She's quite a handful Damon." She said with a smile.

"I think I can handle a child Katherine." I spat out while getting the horses to the carriage.

I jumped to the front and began to drive off when she yelled for me.

"Damon! Wait!" She yelled.

I inwardly groaned as I stopped the carriage and turned my head to face her. She was beyond infuriating.

"I'll go with you, I'll go with you to the Governor's ball." She said breathlessly.

I narrowed my eyes at her, not knowing if she was jesting or not. After a moment of consideration, I finally nodded my head and noticed her body relax. Something then flashed through her eyes, relief maybe. I could never tell what was going on through that head of hers.

I then whipped the horses and began to drive to the front of our property when I was meant with a carriage already waiting for me there. God I hope she's not a pain. Katherine's enough to deal with, a little girl would be the death of me. I hopped off the carriage and walked up to hers. I casually opened the door and looked out towards the house. Stefen is probably with my lady wooing her this very minute while I'm here stuck babysitting.

"Well aren't you going to help me down." Said a very irritable voice.

I noisily huffed and turned around, and I swear to god, I might have had an aneurism. Little girl? Katherine claimed she was a child! Little girl my ass! Here she was, a slender _woman_, pale skinned and curly red hair and the greenest eyes that ever pierced anyone. And also very impatient.

"Well excuse me for opening the door, Miss Pierce." I spat back, still in complete awe of this beauty before me.

Her only response was a roll of her eyes and I quickly stuck out my hand. She smirked at me and I swear I almost smiled at her attitude. She was amusing, this one. She then took my hand and gracefully stepped out. She was a little shorter than Katherine, but not by much. Her demeanor was completely different though. She held herself in something I would call arrogance. The way she strode straight by me to get herself in the carriage.

"Figured I'd let myself in, since you had such a problem doing it yourself before." She said smugly before slamming the door shut.

"Careful with door, don't need to throw a temper tantrum. " I responded agitatedly before getting back on the carriage and driving back to the main house.

The ride was short, and I could already feel my irritation building as I witnessed Katherine and Stefen step outside. Of course he would be holding her hand. He always got that way with her. I stepped out of the carriage and opened the door sticking my hand in quickly.

"There, now there's no need to complain Miss Pierce." I said snappily.

She just rolled her eyes, took my hand and stepped out spotting her sister immediately. My eyes travelled to their still tangled hands and I could feel myself loosing it again. To my notice though, Katherine's sister just looked at me and back at her sister and Stefen then back to me again. Her face then twisted into a knowing smirk.

"Sister what have you done." She said arrogantly before walking up and embracing her sister.

It was quite a sight, there wasn't one ounce of resemblance between the two. Katherine having long black flowing hair and black eyes, while her sister was this fiery red head. It was quite bizarre. Though their attitude said otherwise. At their embrace though, the air became thick with tension and I witnessed something that I probably should've never seen; an exchange between their eyes. They were competing.

Katherine looked her sister up and down I saw a flash of jealousy in them. I had no clue back then why Katherine would have felt threatened by her sister, of course now it makes perfect sense.

"My, you sure have grown up Sissy." Katherine replied.

"Yes, it seems I have. I'm not the child you once knew before." Alexandria said squaring her shoulders and looking beyond her sister and to the house.

I immediately grabbed her trunk and called for Isaac to get the rest of her things and walked briskly into the house. Before I entered though, I caught Katherine giving her sister a smirk as she pranced into the house. Alexandria stayed behind wearing and expression of extreme irritation. I just stared at her strangely. First this girl ran her mouth off to me, her host, and now just standing outside the door like an irritated lost puppy.

"You know, this is usually the part where one finds it customary to come in." I said snarky.

Anger flashed through her eyes and she cocked her head to me almost challengingly.

"Yeah, well one also finds it customary for the host to actually invite his guest inside." She replied hotly. "Or is that too much politeness for you to handle in one day, Mr. Salvatore." She finished quirking an eyebrow at me.

This time it was my anger starting to get the best of me. As I was about to open my mouth, I felt a figure behind me.

"You know little sister, rudeness is not accepted in the Salvatore home, nor really into any home. Damon, you shouldn't invite her in." Katherine said with a smirk.

Alexandria's face turned upward into a scowl and she stared down her sister. Katherine's only response was a light laugh as she danced away.

"Are you seriously not going to come in unless I invite you in?" I questioned.

"Well, it is your job isn't it?" She glowered.

"Well, then maybe I don't feel like being a proper host today." I said rudely as I was about to shut the door.

Suddenly the overwhelming need to invite her in, became very much evident. I didn't know why, all I knew was that she needed to be inside my home. Now.

"Please Miss Pierce, do come in." I said with the upmost respect.

Immediately her face turned into a sweet smile and she stepped inside.

"Why thank-you Mr. Salvatore. I can't say how much I appreciate you inviting me here." She replied as she looked inside the house.

It was then when I became very confused. Not two minutes ago was I planning on slamming the door in her pretty face and then all of sudden I wanted, no, needed her in? It was strange indeed, I couldn't explain it. Nevertheless, though, she was now in the house and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Her attitude was going to be the end of me.

I just nod to her and start walking up the stairs.

"You're room is this way." I said curtly and keep walking not even bothering to wait for her.

I hear her shuffle and I welcome the silence, so happy she's chosen not to speak. The stairs wind upward and I hear Stefen and Katherine laughing from the sitting room.

"Katherine's told me much about Stefen. She didn't mention you though." Alexandria finally spoke, in a rude manner.

My chest clenched and I found it hard to breathe. Katherine didn't even mention her to me? Once again it was always Stefen, she would always choose my brother over me.

"I just find it odd that she would never even mention your name, when you two are apparently close, don't you?" She continued to taunt.

I kept silent refusing to give in. She wanted me to retaliate, and despite that she looked nothing like her sister, they were definitely siblings. They both apparently liked games.

"Oh, well I guess it doesn't matter. It's quite obvious that she prefers Stefen anyways. I think they're rather perfect for each other, don't you agree?" She said in mock innocence.

That was it. I officially snapped and before I knew it my body was whirled around facing her. She merely just stood there smirking at me her green eyes challenging me. I took a threatening step forward in an attempt to intimidate her. That insolent girl needed to be taught a lesson, especially one in politeness.

"Funny, she never really mentioned you either. In fact, the only way she described you was a spoiled brat." I retorted. "So, My Dear, you really need to think before you open your mouth, because she's wasn't the only one who doesn't want you here." I finished closing in on her face.

She stared me down as her eyes filled with anger. The staring contest was becoming a habit for us, apparently. I was determined to make her look away first. This child was in my home, insulting me. She needed to curb her attitude. Suddenly she rolled eyes and side stepped me opening the door to her room. Before she closed it though she looked back up to me, a playfulness entered her eyes and a smirk settled on to her lips.

"It was such a shame that she never mentioned you though, I find you so much more interesting." She spoke confidently before closing the door.

I swore, that girl was going to be the death of me.

That Summer I found was the beginning of something I would never forget. Alexandria and I became close, almost instantly. Though our banter never truly stopped, she was still prideful and I never failed to stay arrogant. We were quite the match. Katherine, though, didn't take it too kindly that her sister and I became practically inseparable. It was strange, I knew I never really loved Katherine, in fact I was falling in love with her sister. But the obsession of wanting Katherine to prefer me was insatiable, it was like I needed to win like I needed to breathe. I could never fully understand it.

Alexandria, knew in a way of Katherine's hold on me. She would tease me relentlessly about it. Her cruelty only made me want her, Alexandria, even more. She was feisty and hard hearted. It was as if nothing could ever touch her. Her indifference of me obsessing over Katherine infuriated me. At least her sister was partly jealous that I no longer wanted only her anymore. Alexandria would just roll her eyes and taunt. I quickly got over it though, I realized that Alexandria would never truly care and that I wanted her more than Katherine.

The ball came up more quickly than anyone realized. And I forgot that I had promised Katherine I would take her. Katherine became quite happy when that night arrived and Stefen grudgingly took her sister instead. I was gloating the whole day much to my brother's Stefen dismay. Did I care? Not one bit; as far as I was concerned it was about time I had my chance with Katherine. My one chance to prove to her I was better than my perfect brother. Alexandria Pierce was the furthest thing from my mind.

After I finished some odd jobs around the house, I got ready for the ball still flying high. At the end of the day, Stefen and I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the girls. The first one to come down was Katherine. She was wearing a blue gown that hit her in all the right places. Her hair was up with a few strands hanging out. She was a perfect sight. I smiled at my brother's irritation that it was I, and not him being able to take this beauty out tonight. My smirk was off almost as instantly as it was on, because flowing right behind was her sister.

I almost died of a heart attack. Alexandria was wearing a emerald gown that hung off the shoulders and her hair was hanging down her back. She was the emblem of perfection. I just stood there gawking like an idiot at the woman before me who had her eyes fixed straight on Stefen. She didn't even acknowledge I was in the same room. I wasn't sure why this angered me. For once I was getting the very thing I had been obsessing over and I was angry. That night did not go as I had planned it would.

The whole night I was practically stalking Alexandria and she would just brush me off clinging onto Stefen. Katherine, I believe, was almost just as angry as I was. Despite that Katherine wanted me for herself, she wanted Stefen more and the fact that he was more than happy about her sister all over him, angered her like no other. I watched in anger as Stefen took her hand and began to dance with her. I was absolutely seething. Immediately I jerked around about to find Katherine to do the same when I saw her dancing with the Mayor.

It was odd, he was very stiff; as if he was uncomfortable being with her. Of course now I realize why he was acting so strange. He was afraid, something I should have been. Regardless though, I was young. I was stupid; and worst of all, I was alone. My heart clenched in my chest watching Alexandria and Stefen dance and she seemed so lost in his eyes. Once again, I would always be second to my brother. In my misery, I walked out to the balcony alone.

The night ended quite dismally, and Katherine was just as upset as I was. Next thing I knew, I woke up in bed beside her. In horror, I remembered what happened. We had made love that night and I was drunk with misery. Her face changed into a demonic being and she had bitten me. I wasn't even sure why I slept with her, I had just been overcome with this insuppressible desire to be with her. Regardless though, I was sober now and my blood was all over the pillow and bed.

"Good morning, my sweet Damon. Trust you slept well?" Katherine suddenly spoke waking me from my thoughts.

I looked up into her cold, black eyes and I started to panic. The woman bit me!

"What are you?" I suddenly demanded in disgust.

She laughed at me lightly and turned back to her mirror fixing her hair.

"Why Damon, you don't look so happy to see me?" She sad with mock sadness. "I'm hurt." She finished as she turned back towards me.

"Your face," I stuttered. "You bit me." I finished with more confidence.

She let out a sigh and walked gracefully to the bed, where I immediately started to back up.

"You stay from me." I said holding my hand out.

"Oh Damon, I know you don't remember much. But you did enjoy it." She said smiling sexily to me.

That damn mouth of hers'. Even in my fear, she was irresistible.

"But I guess I'll tell you. I have big plans for us. I'm a vampire." She said finished bluntly.

I immediately began to laugh. It was hysterical that she was being serious. A vampire, seriously?

"Katherine, my love. Just because you bit me doesn't make you a vampire." I claimed looking at her like she was a lunatic.

"No, but this may convince you." She said and suddenly her face changed.

Her eyes became red, veins protruded beneath her eyes and fangs came out. Then she was on me. Her lips on my neck and teeth plunging into my skin. My blood was pouring out and just as quickly as she was on me, she was off. I was in shock. There sat my beautiful Katherine in front of me, my blood staining her mouth. She quickly washed it off with a towel and a basin filled with water.

"You see Damon, I had big plans for you, Stefen and I. Well, that is until my little sister decided to ruin everything and show up. I couldn't have you falling for her." She said as she wiped off the blood.

I just sat there horrified and mesmerized at the same time, as her words ran through my brain.

"Wait, so your sister-" I faltered.

"Yes, she really is my sister and she is also a vampire. Though I had no idea that she was, I believed her to be dead. It wasn't until six months ago that I realized she had been turned. The last time I saw her was when she was only ten." Katherine explained.

"Sorry Damon, she isn't part of the plan." She finished looking at me.

It was then that I realized that I wanted nothing to do with Katherine, not because she was a vampire, but because she ruins peoples' lives. I had no idea what she meant when she said her sister wasn't a part of the plan, if I had known then; I wouldn't done something about it.

The rest of the summer went by quickly and Alexandria and I became close again. We never spoke of the ball, and I never spoke of Katherine and I sleeping together. Alexandria did though become more cold towards me. My obsession with her sister did not stop, to my disappointment. I wanted to be over with Katherine, but she was very good at reeling people in. Alexandria and I did though become public with our relationship anyways. It was known I was courting her.

Our relationship was very passionate, rough, almost abusive. Half the time when we were fighting, literally, hitting, pushing, and throwing things; we wound up intensely kissing. It seemed that we could not be gentle with each other. There were no hugs, hand holding and such things. We really fought more than anything.

And there was the day when Katherine's and my secret came out. The day I ruined everything.

I was walking to the stables about to go for a ride when I heard her behind me.

"You know, sneaking behind people isn't very nice my love." I said playfully as I turned to face her.

I expected to turn and see her smirking at me and come up with some witty response, what I saw instead still haunts me to this day. Brokenness. Her eyes were broken, as if all the life had been drained from them.

"Yeah, you would know all about that now wouldn't you." She said quietly, her eyes never leaving mine.

I walked towards her slowly.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled as she walked backwards.

"Alexandria, I-" my voice faltered as my heart broke at the sight of her.

"How could you?" She whispered.

We stood silent and still for moments. But it felt like decades. It was then I knew she knew. I had betrayed her by that one night with Katherine. I got the one thing I had always wanted and here it was now destroying me. I had no idea what to do.

"Just let me-" I began.

"What explain." She cut me off harshly. "Explain how you slept with her, touched her. What about me! Did you even begin to think about me?" She screamed.

Her words cut me but also angered me. She had spent that entire night flirting with Stefen. She knew he was my weakness, my one soft spot and she plunged the knife right into it.

"Don't you even go into that whole little speech "what about me!" Did you happen to forget what you and Stefen were doing that night?" I said harshly. "How you danced with him, touched, god even kissed him!" I taunted.

Her eyes hardened and she squared her shoulders back to me.

"Well at least I didn't make _precious _love to him all night." She spat out. "Now I'm starting to regret it!"

The very idea of her touching my brother that way made me snap and I took a threatening step forward.

"Don't you ever say something like that again." I spat right back pointing at her.

Next thing I realize is I'm on my back with her hand clamped around my neck and demonic face mere inches from mine.

"I don't believe you're in any position to be making any demands at the moment, Love." She spat the last word.

Then I uttered the last words she ever heard me say.

"I could never love you like I love her." I said plunging the knife in her heart. "You'll never be Katherine." I finished as I twisted it.

Her face receded and immediately I regretted it, the look in her eyes screamed traitor. I wanted to die.

Then she was gone.

I went back to the house and she wasn't there. She had left and three weeks later I saw, to my horror, them dragging her off the church to burned. It was the same night Stefen and I both turned. They were both gone. Dead. Murdered and never coming back and the last my love heard from my lips was how I could never love her. She was my life and she was gone. Therefore my life was gone, no meaning, no point.

People always claimed it was Katherine behind me being a monster.

It was Alexandria, the other sister.

"Damon please," Elena begged me with those big brown eyes.

"No, there is no way I'm babysitting pothead Rachel so you my brother can do nastified things. Not happening. I don't do babysitting." I say as I pour myself some scotch.

"But she's my sister and I know she's completely screwed up, but Aunt Jenna's gonna be gone. I can't leave her alone." Elena said.

"And why not, isn't she like seventeen or something." I responded.

"She'll get arrested. Look, you're already here and Aunt Jenna is gonna be here anytime to drop her off. She isn't that bad." Elena says again. "Please, for me." She begs.

I groan as I put my drink down. I am so going to regret this.

"Okay, fine. But not my fault is she goes berserk on me." I say as I sit down with a huff.

Here was I, the famous Salvatore brother about to babysit a seventeen year old. What was even the point? I'm only three years older than her. And it wasn't my fault the human wanted to do drugs and crap.

"Okay here they come. Look it might even be a good thing. She's kind of a bitch and well cold hearted. You know, the girl counterpart to you." Elena explains nervously.

"Oh well thank-you." I say sarcastically.

I hear the door unlock and in the middle of my thoughts screaming on how I am going to hate this, I hear a mad Aunt Jenna yelling at the sister.

"No pot, no alcohol. No sex. I mean it Rachel." Jenna proclaims.

I chuckle at her irritation. Stupid human, I didn't care if she ruined her life. Just as long as she stayed out of my way, we'd be peachy keen.

"Find something amusing."

I immediately open my mouth to spout something back but the moment my eyes rest on hers, I swear I feel my dead heart start to beat again.

There standing before me is a very pissed off, redhead with piercing green eyes.

The end.

Please review!


End file.
